


¿Por qué soy feliz?

by Almadehetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almadehetalia/pseuds/Almadehetalia
Summary: Alfred le había dejado plantado por irse a emborrachar a quien sabe dónde y quién sabe con quién. Para colmo el americano le llamaba insistentemente, entre broma y en serio. Arthur estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Esto dió como resultado a un furioso cejon.Sin embargo Alfred, una vez más, es capaz de domar a la bestia. Y enternecerle el corazón. Y es que solo ese americano sabía llegar a su centro suave y cremosito
Relationships: USUK
Kudos: 2





	¿Por qué soy feliz?

Alfred llevaba llamándolo más de tres horas. Arthur ya se había cansado de contestar una y otra vez, teniendo que escuchar la ruidosa y tremenda voz de su pareja quien sin duda se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Considero la idea de desconectarlo por un buen rato hasta que Alfred se cansara de llamar y volviera a casa junto a él. Por motivos desconocidos siguió contestando. En el fondo temía que algo malo le pudiese pasar al americano. Descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Alfred dónde demonios estas?—quiso que su voz se escuchara relajada. En cambio se escuchó molesto más de lo que en realidad estaba.

—¡Y yo estoy aquí!, ¡Borracho bien loco!, y mi corazón idiota siempre te amara, te amarrara, te cantara wo wo woooo

—Alfred por favor no cantes canciones de los "enanitos verdes". De verdad ¿dónde estas?.

—Aquí

—¿En que bar estás?

—En uno no muy conocido

—Alfred deja de jugar. Ven a casa —su voz se escuchó como un ruego.

—Ahorita no, mañana

Arthur rodó los ojos. No tenía caso hablar con un borracho. Colgó con brusquedad. El teléfono no tardó en volver a sonar. Y el como idiota contestó ya consciente de que no tendría una conversación razonable. Sólo perdería su valioso tiempo.

—Alfred ¿ahora qué quieres?

—Decirte que te extraño mucho—su voz se escuchó infantil y dolida. Eso logró conmoverlo un poco. Alfred cuando quería podía llegar a ser bastante adorable.

—¿Si me extrañas tanto porque no estás aquí? En casa a mi lado— quería que las palabras le salieran firmes e indiferentes sin embargo se escucho triste y a la vez cansado.

Alfred al otro lado de la línea guardó silencio. No sabía que responder. Era cierto. Si tanto extrañaba a Arthur ¿por qué no estaba ahora mismo a su lado?

—Todo es tu culpa—le incriminó Alfred.

—¿¡Mi culpa!?—se ofendió.

—Si tuya

—¿Yo qué carajos te hice?

—Pues tu ya no me quieres. Ayer me lo gritaste en la cara—se oía lastimado como si fuese un niño pequeño que se raspó la rodilla.

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo que sucedía era algo inusual. Normalmente él era quien terminaba en un bar bebiendo y maldiciendo melancólicamente a Alfred. Ahora comprendía lo molesto que era para su ojiazul el recibir las llamadas de un borracho. Una razón más para dejar de beber tanto.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? Pues lo siento...Alfred solo quiero que regreses a casa

—¿Arthur?

—¿Sí, Alfred?

—¿Arthur?

—¿Sí?

—¿Arthur?

—¿Qué?

—¿Arthi?

Al principio el juego le pareció algo divertido pero al poco tiempo comenzó a fastidiarle.

—Carajo dime de una buena vez ¿qué coño quieres?

—Nada solo me gusta tu nombre. Me hace feliz pronunciarlo

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y colgó. Ignoraría las llamadas. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no servía de nada hablar con Alfred para que volviera. Lo mejor sería esperar a que se le pasara y decidiera volver a casa por cuenta propia. El aparato sonó, sonó y sonó hasta que ya no aguanto el infernal sonido.

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

—Quiero besarte hasta que los dos nos quedemos sin respiración —su voz infantil logra controlarme por unos momentos.

—Podrías hacerlo...si estuvieras aquí...a mi lado. Pero en cambio estas de vago por quien sabe dónde—la ira vuelve a presentarse en mi voz. Estoy cansado, tengo sueño, quiero echarme a llorar, sin embargo se que no derramaré ni una lágrima, mi orgullo es demasiado fuerte, algo bueno sale de todo esto, pues por primera vez estoy feliz de ser alguien orgulloso de lo contrario estaría como un imbécil haciendo un berrinche. Quiero dormir...y que Alfred me rodee con sus fuertes pero cálidos brazos. Lo quiero a él lo quiero ahora lo quiero aquí.

—Quiero que me digas el porqué—el tono del americano suena nostálgico.

—¿Porqué, qué, zopenco?

—¿Porque estamos juntos?

Su respuesta cae como una bomba sobre mi frágil corazón. El pulso se me acelera de manera desagradable el estómago se me revuelve quiero vomitar aunque tampoco haré eso, debido a que mi cuerpo se quedó tieso como una estatua. ¿Está tratando de terminar conmigo? Pienso que esa pregunta era la que mayormente quería evitar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—rezo porque mi voz se escuche segura y no temblorosa.

Se queda en silencio un tiempo meditando sobre cómo explicarse.

—¿Por qué somos pareja?. No es como si nos lleváramos muy bien. Tampoco tenemos los mismos gustos...y sobre todo...dudo que nos queramos —contesta finalmente.

Siento como si me hubieran apuñalado.

—Bien lo entiendo, lo entiendo todo. Tu ya no me quieres y estas terminando conmigo. Ok la capto.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Se entender indirectas Alfred no me quieras ver la cara de tonto, no nací ayer.

Estaba dispuesto a colgar.

—Pero...¿sabes por qué soy feliz?

Arthur se quedó callado esperando a que dijera algo que aclarara la situación. Algo así de: "Todo fue un chiste, yo en verdad te quiero" o alguna babosada parecida. Que dijera lo que fuera con tal de acabar con las punzadas que sentía en el pecho...o que por lo menos terminara de quebrarlo.

—Soy feliz porque soy un estúpido, que disfruta cada segundo a tu lado e incluso disfruto de tus regaños ¿sueno bastante masoquista? Yo creo que no. Disfrutó del relajante aroma de té recién hecho que invade la casa cada mañana porque me hace recordar que estas tú. Soy feliz por tenerte a mi lado. Aunque si te soy sincero no se porque te quiero tanto, no logro entender cómo es que disfruto tanto de ti. Si tuviera que definirlo diría que contigo me siento vivo como si mí existencia valiera la pena...ay, Arthur a veces siento que eras demasiado bueno como para estar con alguien como yo—su voz se rompe da paso a un gran sollozo y después se escucha el "pib, pib". Alfred corto la llamada dejándolo hecho un desastre de emociones.

Arthur se fue a acostar sin entender o comprender del todo lo que había sucedido. Finalmente logró dormirse un poco más tranquilo. Durmió feliz. Por esa noche perdonaría a Alfred por haberse emborracho, por no haber llegado a casa también le perdonaría el no haber avisado a donde iba. Lo único que no perdonaría sería que Alfred hubiera olvidado que esa noche celebrarían su aniversario. Arthur se había esforzado por meses por lograr conseguir hacer una cena decente que no los envenenara a ambos. Su esfuerzo, tiempo, dedicación y dinero se fueron a la basura gracias a cierto americano. 

Pero aun así se sentía feliz. Feliz de tener a un idiota. Feliz por ser parte de una relación disfuncional pero donde el amor no faltaba. Sólo que los dos eran demasiado jóvenes como para demostrar afecto de la manera correcta. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que paso por mi mente para crear esto •_•. Pero agradezco su atención *w*
> 
> Aunque estoy satisfecha con este one-shot :3  
> Gracias por leer uwu.


End file.
